


In Fine Feather

by nakatas_cat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakatas_cat/pseuds/nakatas_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared changes into his priorly unknown wereform for the very first time, he is convinced that all his dreams for the future have just been dashed to the ground. He's proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fine Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaygreatness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygreatness/gifts), [omg_wtf_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/gifts).



> Written for [kay_greatness](http://kay-greatness.livejournal.com/) and [omg_wtf_yeah](http://omg-wtf-yeah.livejournal.com/). I can't really imagine what you have been and still are going through right now, but I still hope this'll cheer you up just a little bit. Consider yourselves hugged tightly, hons!  
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67741.html?thread=21686173#t21686173) from spnkink_meme.  
> Betaed by [lostindryer](http://lostindryer.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much!

  


Jared had always anticipated his first transformation. He'd been looking forward to the morning he woke to a changed body for years, just like every other teen were. Maybe even more so, because while everyone else in his little town knew what they'd turn into, Jared didn't; because Jared was different. 

He'd been found on the outskirts of town when he'd been just a toddler, barely a year old. The little boy who'd stumbled upon him hadn't been older than five himself. Upon spotting the small, crying, bundle while playing in the woods, he'd pressed the tiny body against his chest and refused to let go of him even after both children had been taken to the doctor some time later. For hours, he'd held on to the baby tight and every time someone had tried to pry Jared away, the toddler would start crying anew and cling to the boy even more desperately. When they'd finally managed to examine the infant, they hadn't been able to determine to which species he belonged, his protector's scent overlaying his own far less prominent scent. Nevertheless, he'd been adopted and given to a loving, caring (but unfortunately for them), childless family who'd treated him like he meant the world. 

Jared had heard the story of how he'd been found and become a member of this close-knit  werewolf community time and again and he just couldn't hear it often enough. The little boy from back then had become his best friend, Jensen. Not only his best friend, but the person Jared had hoped since childhood that he'd mate with. But that was (as far as he'd gathered) only possible if he turned out to be a werewolf as well because werewolves only mated with someone of their own species. 

Of course, there'd been several more exams to determine Jared's wereform over the years, but none had provided any sort of answer. Prior to a were's first transformation, only the weak scent emitted pre-change could be used as an indicator of your form. Jared's scent, however, was so faint it was only vaguely perceptible if at all; usually, because he smelled like Jensen -- just like he had during his first exam. The doctors were baffled because it was pretty uncommon to absorb someone else's odor - that kind of thing typically only came with mating - but Jared thought it was probably because they spent so much time together, were up in each other's personal space, hugging and cuddling pretty much every free minute of the day. You could say that Jensen kinda rubbed off on him. Which, in fact, didn't rule out the small possibility that they really were destined to be mates and Jared's body was only reacting stronger to growing up and living in the vicinity of his future mate than was usual. 

Given all that, Jared was fairly sure that he would turn out to be one of Jensen's kind and that after his change, they could finally be together the way they were supposed to and live happily ever after... maybe even have pups at some stage. 

So, the day Jared woke up to his transformed body -- the morning that should mean the beginning of a new and even happier life -- turned out to be not only the end of his old one (which was a given), but his new one as well. When Jared woke and found his body covered in feathers instead of fur and with two gigantic wings instead of four big paws, he was so deeply shocked he at first didn't notice the high-pitched screeching noise emanating from his beak. A beak! A motherfucking beak! 

Frantically looking around himself for some sort of proof that this wasn't a dream, he almost toppled over when a sudden dizziness caught him off-guard. Jesus Christ! What was wrong with his eyes? Why could he suddenly see every little dust particle in the air and count the cookie crumbs over by the window sill -- his usual spot to relax and munch away on his mom's treats? Why could he spot a damned honeybee in all its glorious detail flying under the morning sun as if it was right in front of him? 

Jared was well on the way to freaking the fuck out when he decided he had to get to the door as fast as birdly possible, only to find that he couldn't control his body like he used to. He wasn't in his usual body, not even in a four-legged one, for which he would have been better prepared. He was in a damned bird's body, for fuck's sake! 

Flapping and flailing his wings uncoordinatedly, all the while continuing to screech and yell frustratedly, he somehow managed to make his way over to the door even as he knocked over several frames and knick-knacks during his wobbly flight. Well, okay, it was much more a hopping from talon to talon while the spastic movements of his enormous wings did more harm than good. If it was possible for feathers to break like bones, then Jared was sure that at least half of his feathers had to be broken multiple times after banging against walls and furniture forcefully on his way. 

The next problem arose when he stood in front of the door with no idea how to open it in his current state. There was no way he could do it with his claws, so that only left his beak. But when he tried to take a snap at the knob, he totally miscalculated his new shape and rammed his head into the door. His cursing sounded more like high whistles than the intended 'Fuck!' 

"Jared? Honey? Is everything alright?" 

Stopping dead in his fruitless efforts at his mother's worried words, he felt the panic which had subsided a little due to pressing bodily issues return with a vengeance. Oh goddamn it! In his frenzied state of mind, he'd completely forgotten that she was still at home and had, no doubt, heard the racket he'd made. 

When he could make out her light footsteps climbing up the stairs to his room, he nearly fainted. Oh no, oh no no no no no! She couldn't come in here and see him like this! She just couldn't! It would be just too damn embarrassing. A bird! In a werewolf town! He'd stick out like a sore thumb in their community and when they'd realize that he just didn't fit in with them, when they had definite proof that he wasn't one of them, they'd send him to be with his own kind. No, he couldn't let that happen! He wouldn't let it happen! He'd rather pretend he never went through his first transformation. It'd just be another abnormality of his body. 

There were only two options for how he could avoid his mom seeing him like this. Option one, lock the door, or option two, change back to his human form which usually wasn't possible for at least a couple of hours after your first change. 

"Jared? Are you up?" 

Damn! His mom was almost there! 

After two futile attempts to snatch the twist lock with his beak, he found he had no other choice but to at least try to turn back. Concentrating hard and picturing his fifteen-year-old human body, he felt a slight tingle starting from the tip of his talons and going all the way up to the feathers on top of his head. 

When he opened his eyes again - he hadn't even realized that he'd closed them at some point - he looked down at his once again familiar, featherless body, feeling somewhat dizzy from the sudden change from the former acute eyesight to his normal limited, but comfortable vision. Whooping silently in triumph, he was just about to yank the door open when a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

Oh God, no! That couldn't be true! Couldn't be happening! 

Instead of seeing his chaotic room at looking over his shoulder, his sight was completely blocked by two fucking wings emanating from his back. How he hadn't noticed them earlier was totally beyond him. Now that he had, he almost fell backwards due to his shifted center of gravity. 

He barely managed to catch his footing and quickly lock the door when he saw the knob being turned from the other side - thankfully to no avail. Jesus, it couldn't have been any closer. A flood of relief washed through him as he leaned against the door, face first, in an effort to calm his still frantically beating heart. 

"What's going on?" His mom was rattling the knob, clearly not comprehending why her son would do such a thing as lock himself in. It just wasn't done amongst weres and Jared wasn't sure why they even had doors with locks to begin with. Still, he was relieved that they had. Right then, it was the only thing saving him from facing his mom's reaction to all his embarrassing glory. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her voice took on a frantic edge when he hadn't replied after several long moments. 

He took a deep steadying breath. "Nothing, mom. I just don't feel well." He actually felt horrible that he had to lie to her. Never in his fourteen years living in this family had he lied to her or his dad. Not once. 

"But, baby? Why won't you just let me in so I can take care of you? I'll bring you the soup you always like to eat whenever you're ill. Or a cup of tea?" 

The sting in Jared's chest got even worse at his mom's pleading to be let in. But as long as he couldn't get his stupid body to cooperate and make the damned wings disappear again, there was no chance in hell that he would let her in. 

Concentrating, he turned his attention inwards once again and commanded his body to function at his will. He wasn't that surprised when he didn't feel the weight on his back vanish. He sighed deeply. 

"I'm sorry, mom, but I really really just wanna be left alone today, okay?" 

He was met with silence from the other side. 

"Don't worry, mom. I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow." 

"But... you've never  _not_  let me come into your room when you were sick." Her words were laced with incredulity and worry. 

"Please, ma." No, Jared definitely wasn't above begging and at this point, he didn't even know what else to say to her. 

She was quiet for another couple of heartbeats and Jared was praying that she'd just let it go for now. Finally, she relented. "Okay. But I'm gonna stay home in case you need anything." 'And in case you decide to unlock the door and let me in again,' Jared could clearly hear although it was left unspoken. 

He silently thanked God above for small mercies. "Thank you, mom. I love you." 

"Love you, too, hon. I'm gonna go call your school to let them know that you won't be in today. Call me if you need me." 

"Will do," Jared promised even though he couldn't see himself calling her anytime soon. 

He let his head rest against the wood for a long time after she'd gone back downstairs. He was lucky that he'd been able to ward her off. He was decidedly less lucky when it came to this whole freaking situation. 

With new determination to figure out how to get his life back under control, he stumbled over to his wardrobe, all the while attempting to avoid the broken glass and debris littering his floor. Thankfully, he managed to get there without cutting his feet open and found himself confronted with his reflection in the mirrored door of his wardrobe. 

He was shocked breathless. It was something else entirely to see the whole extent of his body stuck in between his two forms of which one was a gigantic bird compared to only catching glimpses of parts of it. Seeing it all made it even more real. 

His wings were pretty damn spectacular, even if they looked a little ruffled after they made the walls' acquaintance earlier. They were the same color as his hair, a rich brown, maybe even a little darker, some feathers streaked with a lighter shade that was almost golden or cream. 

And dear God! They were absolutely huge! He'd never be able to hide them, not even underneath his biggest coat. 

If it weren't for the fact that they meant the end of all of his dreams for the future, Jared would have really liked them. Yeah, if it weren't for that little detail, he'd totally brag about them. Maybe Jensen would've liked them, too. 

Jensen. Jared sighed heavily again. Sure. Jensen would probably be ashamed of Jared (hell, he himself was!) and their close friendship and distance himself from the petty excuse of a werecreature. And as to Jared's chances of being mated with him? Hello? Bird? Werewolf? Not in a million years! 

So yeah, he really did have only one option, to transform back completely and pretend nothing had ever happened. That way, he could at least keep his family and stay friends with Jensen, even though that meant he could never be with Jen the way he desired to. It'd still be better than see him from a distance. Or to never see him again if Jared was sent away. No, he couldn't imagine his life without Jen in it. 

But before he could go on planning his future, he had some other things on his agenda first. Steeling himself for the task at hand, he grabbed his favorite sweats out of the wardrobe and slipped them on. His PJs had been shredded to pieces during his transformation and when he'd changed halfway back, he'd been butt naked, of course. Despite everything else that day had brought him so far, nakedness wasn't one of the things that bothered him. Weres were used to being and seeing others unclothed all the time because of their ability to shift. Still, since Jared would be spending a good chunk of time in front of the mirror during his attempts to shift back, he didn't need to see his junk in his peripheral vision the whole time. 

Once he was partly clothed, Jared took a deep breath to regain his equilibrium. He knew that he wouldn't succeed if he was too strung up and panicky. He turned his focus solely on feeling his wings; from the base on his back, through the bones within, to the tip of each and every feather. Within minutes, he managed to get a grasp on how to move them at his will, how to bend and flex them and how to spread his feathers apart. It was an amazing feeling. It also looked pretty damn cool in the mirror. 

Now that he could really and truly sense them, had control over them, he might be able to get them to retreat inside his body -- or whatever happened to them when he shifted back entirely. Long and laborious minutes later, he was still watching his reflection, wings and all. Damn it! Why the hell couldn't things work out at least once? 

Just when he was about to get a little desperate and thought it couldn't get any worse, there was a knock on his door. 

"Jay? You okay, buddy?" 

Jensen. What the hell was Jensen doing here? He should be sitting at home or in the library, studying or writing one of the many essays he had to do for his teacher training or whatever. And why in all heavens hadn't Jared heard him come up? 

"'M sick. Just wanna be alone today, Jen." He added a snuffle, just for good measure, hoping he could fool his best friend that knew him like nobody else in the world. 

"Come on, Jay. Open the door. I don't care if you're contagious or not." Damn it. Jensen could really be persistent. 

"No, Jen. Please. I really don't feel so good. I just want my peace." Maybe that'd do the trick. 

When after a few seconds Jensen still remained silent, Jared hoped that maybe he could really be as lucky as he had been with his mom. Impatiently, he waited for Jen's reaction which came a couple frantic heartbeats later and wasn't in the least what he'd expected. 

"Jay, you've shifted, haven't you?" 

Being crushed by a gigantic tree couldn't feel worse, Jared thought. Oh God, no. Jensen couldn't know. He simply couldn't. If he knew, everything would be over. No, deny it, Jared,  just deny it. "No, I haven't." He snorted. "Remember, you'd be the first to know, well, probably after my mom, if I changed." 

He almost believed himself. Despite the little quiver in his voice, he found his short speech pretty convincing. Now he could just hope that Jensen would fall for it. 

"Don't lie to me, Jared." 

Jared's heart sank at Jensen's annoyed tone. Of course, he wouldn't fall for it. Stupid. 

"I can smell it, you know." 

Fuck! His scent! He'd totally forgotten about it! He'd just kinda never had to worry about it apart from his visits at the doctors, because it had been pretty much non-existant. And he'd always kinda figured that it wouldn't change much after his first transformation because where there was nothing, only nothing could come out of it. 

"It's stronger, but still rather faint." 

Jared sat down heavily on his bed. He didn't answer. It was pointless to further deny it. Jensen knew. Jared could start packing his bags. 

"But why aren't you celebrating your long awaited transformation with me like you always said you would? Why hide?" 

Silence. 

"And how come you've turned back already, Jared? I've never heard of anyone shifting back within the first twenty-four hours." 

"Yeah, well, now you have." Jared's voice sounded small, defeated. He knew he'd most likely just lost everything. If Jensen picked up on his changed scent, then everybody could, not that they mattered more than the person standing outside his door. 

"Has something gone wrong, Jared? Are you hurt? What the hell is going on? I'm going a little crazy here! Open the damned door!" 

Admittedly, Jared had never heard Jen as distraught as he seemed to be right then. This was it then. Sooner or later, somebody'd find out what he was - and that was a big later that only applied if he managed to get rid of his wings at some stage. Maybe it was better to buck up and deal with it immediately. Maybe it would be easier to handle Jensen's reaction when they were alone rather than in the presence of others. Maybe - and that was an even bigger maybe than the "later" - Jen wouldn't react as badly as Jared had pictured and feared from the moment he realized what he was. 

He got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the only barrier separating them. "Here we go," he whispered, more to himself but sure that Jen had heard it, too, with his superhuman hearing. Then, Jared opened the door. 

For what felt like a lifetime, Jensen simply stood and stared. Jared, for once, couldn't read anything from his expression. It was maddening. 

When Jensen finally decided to use his muscles again and moved towards Jared, closing the door behind him, Jared automatically stepped backwards until he was stopped by his bed. He was fidgeting, his wings twitching nervously by the time Jensen found his tongue again. 

"Wow. You're... you're a wereeagle." 

Huh. Wait. What? Despite the fact that he hadn't gotten past the bird part and hadn't really given any thought to what specific kind of bird his wereform was -- a wereeagle, if Jensen was to be trusted and he most likely was, he was studying to become a teacher after all -- that was so not the reaction Jared had been expecting. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, but no sound came out. Right then, he felt more like a fish than a bird... eagle... wereeagle... whatever. 

"Your wings... wow." Jensen was still staring, mouth wide open. Maybe, Jared thought, Jen had a bit of a fish, too and that's why they clicked so easily. 

He shook his head to cast off the ridiculousness he was drifting into. "Why... I mean, why aren't you freaking out? Like, being mad and disappointed about my wereform?" Jared honestly didn't get it. All these years living amongst werewolves, growing up amongst them, he'd come to understand that werewolves kept to themselves. They sometimes interacted with other packs but never had Jared seen another were species, even though he knew they existed and had even learned a little about them in class. From all Jared's experiences, werewolves didn't seem to tolerate other weres, or at least not in their territory. 

Jensen was apparently trying to change his world view by the way he reacted. Or didn't react. "Mad? Disappointed?" The young man looked shocked. "Why would I be? You're a freaking wereeagle! Your species is one of the rarest on the whole planet! Actually, there's only one known settlement of wereeagles known in the whole US and that's in California. So, I have no fucking clue how you got here when you were a toddler." 

Jared's head was spinning with all this new information. He remembered his lesson on wereeagles only vaguely so until Jensen mentioned it he hadn't realized that he belonged to such a rare species. It was all a little too much to take in, he found as he sat heavily down on his bed and stared into space. 

This new piece of the puzzle still didn't solve his main concern, though, being sent away. And now that he knew where he most likely came from they didn't even have to search for the right addressee to put on their Jared-sized parcel. So, maybe he'd totally overreacted with his former freak-out and had done wrong by his family and friends -- basically every member of their community, by assuming they'd be that racist. He did feel a little guilty about it, about making assumptions that Jensen was easily dismissing. Still, they might think they were doing the best for him by making him leave to return to his own kind. 

He was wringing his hands and staring down at them when he asked the crucial question. "Will you or the others send me away?" 

In an instant, Jensen was kneeling in front of Jared, a hand gripping his jaw and forcing him to look into Jen's sincere eyes. "No one's going to send you away, Jay. No one, you hear me? And if they were, I'd totally be coming with you." 

Jared couldn't help but return the small smile that Jensen was giving him, relief flooding through him like a wave. "Okay." And just like that, it was. There were still other issues, though, that as soon as they'd reentered his mind, made his mood dim considerably. 

"Now, how about you tell me how you got stuck between your two forms while I smooth out your ruffled feathers, hmm?" 

Jensen immediately corrected himself at seeing Jared's eyes go wide. "I mean, I don't know if you even want me to touch them much less preen them. Sorta." To Jared's surprise, Jensen even blushed a little. Jared figured he must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights to Jensen. The older were looked so hopeful when he asked in a small voice, "Would you let me, please?" 

Of course Jared nodded because there simply was no other reaction to Jen's question. Also, his ruffled feathers kinda bugged him and since he couldn't do it himself and since he'd just gone through all these horrible visions of his future -- away from his family and friends, from  _Jensen_  -- he happily allowed Jensen to touch his new appendages as much as he liked. 

Jensen seemed to be happy with his response as he eagerly climbed onto the bed and settled behind Jared against the wall, encouraging Jared to scoot a little higher so as to sit between Jensen's spread legs. 

Jared couldn't suppress the little jerk at Jen's first touch to his wings. 

Naturally, the other were didn't miss it. "That okay?" His deft fingers worked carefully but purposefully through his plumage, straightening his ruffled feathers one by one. 

It actually didn't feel half bad. "Yeah, it's fine," he murmured. 

For a while, both of them were quiet. Jared was still sorting through the latest events when something popped up in his mind. 

"How come I couldn't fool you into believing I was sick, but my mom was fooled?" Upon thinking about it, Jared did find it kinda weird that his mom hadn't been able to pick up on his changed scent as well. 

Jensen snorted, clearly amused. "Come on, Jay, I know you inside out. There's not a single person in the world who knows you and your scent as well as I do. Not even your mom." 

Hmm. True. Seemed that Jensen was more attuned to his scent then pretty much anyone else. 

"So, tell me. What happened this morning?" 

"Well, I changed, woke up, freaked, redecorated my room a bit -"

Another snort from behind him. 

"- changed halfway back again to lock the door and lie to my mom," he winced a little at that, "and then tried to get my body to cooperate and shift all the way back. You see how well that worked out so far." 

Jensen snickered, the motion making his shoulders shake and spreading through his fingers into the nerve-endings in Jared's wings, causing him to shiver slightly. Instantly, Jensen stopped, alarmed. "Everything alright?" 

"Peachy." He'd intended to make it sound much more sarcastic than it turned out in the end, but it was obviously the right thing to say for Jensen to continue running his fingers through his feathers. 

"So, what do you say we try it together after I'm done? Maybe I can talk you through it somehow." 

Jared nodded. "It's worth trying." But until then, he'd enjoy his very first grooming, eyes closed, body relaxed. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He felt so safe, comfortable, cared for. If he were feline, he'd definitely be purring. Since he was avian, though, he forced himself to be quiet, not wanting to embarrass himself with chirping or some other horrible birdlike sound. 

"Why did you believe we'd make you leave, Jay?" Jensen's voice was quiet but it still made Jared startle a little, too lost in the pleasure Jen's fingers were giving him. 

He shrugged. Yeah, no, he absolutely didn't want to tell Jen how little trust he'd had in him and everyone else. "Doesn't matter. You didn't." 

"Damn right I didn't," Jensen said with fervor. "You belong here, Jared. This is your home. No one is gonna make you leave it." 

It felt good to hear it again. Maybe not everyone was going to take it as well as Jensen, there were probably some who would need some time getting used to it, but they'd come around eventually. The werewolves were good people. Earlier, Jared's panic-riddled mind hadn't remembered that detail and had instead imagined the absolute worst case scenario. He was quite embarrassed about that in retrospect, but more than a little relieved that he'd never been so wrong in his entire life. 

"You know we all love you." 

Love. That was the crucial point. Jared knew that Jensen loved him but while he'd always been sure that they were meant to be more, meant to be everything to each other -- mates -- he didn't know if Jen only loved him like a best friend or if it was more for him as well. They'd never talked about it. Somehow, Jared had always believed it'd all pan out after his first transformation. So much for that. 

He must have made a self-deprecating noise because suddenly, Jensen was leaning forward against Jared's back and wings, his mouth close to Jared's ear. "You know that, right, Jay? You know that I love you. Nothing's ever gonna change that." 

A full body shiver ran through Jared at Jensen's words. He didn't manage more than a jerky nod as a response, his own words having left him. When Jensen leaned back again Jared's body tried to follow him on autopilot but the older boy's hands stopped him from completely melting against the firm body behind him. He couldn't help the little whine escaping his mouth. Jared felt entitled to an extensive cuddling session since his last one had been more than twelve hours ago, and he'd had such a stressful morning. 

A second later, Jen's fingers gave him what he craved as they started caressing his wings tenderly, beginning from the outer tip and slowly working their way in towards his back. Jared assumed this was as close to heaven as he was going to get while still on earth. 

"You are so beautiful, Jared, so precious." 

The reverence in Jensen's voice made Jared sigh happily, quickly turning into a moan when Jen's fingers reached the base of his wings where they were connected to his back. He blushed deeply at hearing his own needy sounds and squirmed when Jensen still didn't stop touching and massaging him there. "What... what are you... doing?" 

"Shh, just relax, Jay. Let me give you this," Jensen whispered. 

Jared couldn't imagine that they were talking about the same thing. Jen surely didn't know what kind of effect his caresses had on him, as Jared felt his cock harden in his loose sweatpants. "What... what..." 

"Shh, baby. Been wanting to do this forever." 

Jensen's throaty voice made goosebumps break out all over Jared. He was completely baffled as to what the hell was going on. His body, though, had a mind of his own as it pressed further into Jen's addictive touches. Jared's cock was fully hard by then and straining against the material separating it from freedom. 

"Mmm, you are so gorgeous and so very, very responsive. I love it." 

Jared didn't understand. To be honest, he wasn't even entirely sure if he had enough functioning brain cells left right then to process Jen's actions, what with all of his blood rushing south. Jensen was... and he'd said that... 

"Turn around, Jay." Obviously, Jensen had noticed Jared's utter confusion. 

It took Jared several seconds to get his bearings and follow the older were's request. Still, Jensen had to help him. Hands dropping down to grip Jared's hips, he rearranged Jared until he practically straddled Jensen's lap, his long legs wrapping loosely around the werewolf's waist. It wasn't a position they'd never been in before, but Jared's body hadn't ever felt so out of control before either. He shifted a little uncomfortably until he found that his crotch wasn't in immediate danger of rubbing against Jensen's at the slightest of movements. He just hoped Jen wouldn't look down and see the predicament Jared was currently in. Or maybe he hoped Jen  _would_  notice and then... 

"Jay?" 

"Hmm?" Stopped in his musings, he immediately turned his focus on the one who'd interrupted them only to find Jensen smiling amusedly at him. 

Jensen's expression got serious a heartbeat later. "Jay, since the moment I first laid eyes on you when you were just a little toddler left alone in our woods, I knew you'd be my mate one day." 

Jared gasped, breathless, heart beating a mile a minute. 

"Nothing's changed since then. I don't care if you're a werewolf, a wereeagle, a werefish or a weresheep. It doesn't matter to me because I'd love you anyway. I love you just the way you are, be it with fur or feathers." 

Jesus Christ! Was this really happening? Jared didn't really think so. It was better than in his imagination. There were tears in his eyes that slowly made their way down his cheeks but he seriously couldn't bring himself to care. Before this very moment, he'd never known what true and utter happiness felt like. He was staring at this beautiful man in front of him, crying silently and rendered speechless. 

A worried little crease appeared between Jensen's eyes when Jared still hadn't responded a couple long seconds later. "I'd really feel much better if you said something after I just poured my heart out." 

When Jared only managed to turn into a fish again, opening and closing his mouth without making a sound, it was Jen who saved the day again. 

"Would you do me the honor to be my mate?" 

'Yes, God, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!' Jared thought but only got out one choked "Yes!" that he felt didn't properly convey his enthusiasm in the least, which is why Jensen suddenly found himself gripped tightly in Jared's embrace.

Thankfully, Jared's mate -- yes, finally! -- didn't seem to mind but only laughed. "Oh thank God! For a moment, you really had me worried there, baby." 

Jared simply hugged him harder since words were still beyond him. He couldn't believe that he'd gone from absolutely devastated and crushed to as overwhelmingly happy and excited as one could be. Only when Jensen brought his hands up to lay them flat and calmingly across the base of his wings did he realize that they were fluttering about like crazy. He forced himself to quiet down again and after a moment's hesitation, he brought them around Jensen's body so that he was embracing him with both his arms and wings. Judging from Jensen's content sigh, Jared thought his mate liked it. 

"You know, I kinda like your wings," Jen muttered right beside Jared's ear, confirming Jared's impression and causing him to shiver pleasantly. 

Jared simply hummed. Good thing his mate -- he couldn't get enough of calling Jensen that in his head -- liked them because they were part of the deal. 

When Jen picked up caressing the sensitive base of Jared's wings with agonizing slowness again, the arousal Jared had pretty much forgotten about slammed back into him with full force, making him quiver. His formerly half-hard cock quickly hardened fully and this time there was no doubt that Jensen would notice with being pressed up against each other as they were. Jared scooted a bit backwards on Jen's lap because having his dick wedged between their stomachs kinda drove him nuts and he didn't know for how long he'd be able to keep himself from rubbing up against Jensen. 

"No, don't." Jensen stopped him with a firm hand on his back and pressed them even closer together. "I want you to relax and stop thinking so much. Just enjoy, baby." 

Jared had no other choice than to comply and honestly, he hadn't really wanted to separate himself from his mate to begin with. Now that he finally was in Jensen's arms as more than best friends he knew how different, how absolutely perfect it felt and he never wanted to leave this position ever again. Plus, his mate's curious hands were quickly turning him into mush as they rubbed along his suddenly oversensitive spine and the outer edges of his wings. Burying his head in Jensen's neck and inhaling the other were's familiar but oh so delicious scent was turning Jared on beyond belief. God, did he smell good! Jared was so far gone, he couldn't even bring himself to feel ashamed for the long moan that spilled from his parted lips anymore. 

"That's it, Jay. Just relax," Jensen praised him huskily. 

On its own, Jared's body started thrusting against Jensen's in search of some friction for his leaking cock. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head upon feeling Jensen's own hard length against his balls. Jesus,  _he_  did this!  _He_  had made his mate hard! 

It came as a bit of a surprise when Jensen suddenly grabbed his hips and stilled him. "Don't move. I want you to concentrate on my hands alone." 

Jared obeyed because how could he not? Bossy Jensen was hot as hell. Doing as he was told, he focused completely on his mate's skillful fingers and within minutes, he was a quivering mess, panting like he'd just run a marathon and so very close to the edge. 

"You are so gorgeous, my mate." 

Hearing Jensen call him his mate was the last bit that finally made him see stars and come inside his pants harder than he ever had before. He was shaking with the force of his orgasm, whimpering quietly whenever his next aftershock hit him. It totally boggled his mind that this had just happened, that Jensen, his fucking-finally mate, had made him come without ever touching his cock. 

When he'd finally recovered somewhat, he became aware that Jensen was still hard. When he tried to sneak his hand between them to give his mate back some of the pleasure he'd just experienced, Jensen pulled his hand back up around his neck, shaking his head no. "There's time to take care of my needs later." 

Jared lifted his head up off Jen's shoulder so that he saw the smirk on his lips when he added, "A whole lifetime." Jared couldn't help but return the smirk and snort a little at his mate's cocky answer but in the end, Jensen was right. They had a whole lifetime together ahead of them, with everything that would bring. 

A sudden thought hit him then, one that he'd had before but forgot about in the excitement of the last few minutes. "Pups." 

"Hmm?" 

"I always wanted to have pups with you," Jared mumbled in a sad tone. 

"Always you say?" 

Jared knew that his mate was only trying to lighten the mood with his casual words and his wink and he had to admit he kinda succeeded. That didn't mean that the older were hadn't earned himself a slap on the arm. 

"Ow!" Jensen rubbed the barely touched skin with feigned indignation which got him a pointed look from Jared before the werewolf turned serious again. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" 

Jared accepted that Jen was right. They couldn't really do anything about it right then. Besides, he had other things to worry about at the moment, like learning how to shift back completely and telling his family and the whole town that he was a wereeagle and not a werewolf like everyone else. Well, and there was also the issue of his sopping pants, but he decided that they could wait for a little while longer, just like everything that was outside his wings cocooning the both of them. 

The most important thing on his agenda right then, he figured, was getting his lips on Jensen's because despite all the intimacy they'd already shared, a kiss was yet to happen. Just when he'd determined to remedy their so far kissless state, Jensen pulled him close and breathed against Jared's lips, "Fancy a kiss?" 

"Like nothing else." Jared smirked. It would figure that they'd had the same idea at the same time, what with knowing each other inside and out. 

Jared was leaning forward, eyes already halfway closed, when the other were halted just a hair's breadth away from his lips. "I just realized I can now legitimately call you one of the many, many pet names I've given you in my head over the years." 

Despite desperately wanting to finally feel Jensen's lips on his, Jared couldn't let it go like that. Damn, but his mate really knew how to pique his interest. "What's that?" 

"Jay-bir-" 

Before Jensen could even finish the word Jared pushed forward and sealed Jensen's mouth with his own. Screw legitimate. Jen was sure as hell not gonna call him that ever again. Not even in his head. 

Just as his mate had said, they had a lifetime together that Jared would use effectively to make very, very sure of that. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's notes 1:** I'm thinking about writing a sequel (or more) for this when I've got a little more time on my hands. There are already a couple ideas in my head but if anybody has suggestions or wishes, please let me know!
> 
>  **Author's notes 2:** Please be soft on me in regards to the art! It's the first time I've done anything like that but all in all I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. [This](http://www.rcgroups.com/forums/attachment.php?attachmentid=739777) is the source for the pic used in the banner and [this](http://www.pyb.co.uk/enviro-detail.php?id=250) for the feather at the end.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! ;)


End file.
